The Gap in the Plan
by Nothing good
Summary: Grimmjow, Captain of the Hueco Mundo Army is saved by a mysterious young man while being hounted by his former ally. The two try to find out what's the real reason behind the upcoming conflict between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo and possibly stop the war from happening. They don't even know how many secrets are hidden from them. YAOI, AU, OOC, GrimmIchi, possible other pairing.
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

 **I've been thinking about posting something for quite some time. I have a feeling like I have a few really nice ideas and then it's hard for me to just write everything I have in my head. In the end I've decided to just try write a prologue to a ff and see what happens.**

 **Just give it a shot and let me hear if it's worth for me to even try to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach etc. etc.**

 **Warnings: yaoi, some graphic battle, au, ooc (in some cases)**

 **So well, I hope you'll enjoy this short prologue.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

It was the middle of a night when complete silence of a glade has been interrupted by a deafening explosion. Above the south part of the woods there could be seen a reddish light so intensive that it looked like a big part of the forest was just put on fire. The glow lasted for several seconds before slowly fading away making the sky almost pitch black again. Unnatural silence seemed to embrace the glade and the surrounding forest. It didn't last for long though.

After a minute or so there could be seen someone slowly approaching in the darkness. It was a tall and powerfully built young man. Both his hair and eyes shared the unique ocean-blue color. His facial features were unusually sharp and there was something in his whole appearance that reminded of a wild animal. He looked like a strong and dangerous person but now he was clearly on the verge of exhaustion. Breath that was coming out of him was heavy and irregular, he was bleeding from multiple wounds all over his body. White officer's uniform of Las Noches army that he wore was ruined - complately torn apart and covered with mud and blood. The man was holding a katana in his right hand, but it was lowered and didn't seem to be of any use for badly injured soldier. His stained with blood face was grimacing painfully, every step seemed to be a great challange to him. When he was around a middle of the glade he stumbled and fell heavily not being able to maintain his balance anymore. He hissed through clenched teeth when his wounded body hit the ground.

"So you've managed to reach so far, Grimmjow." He heard from the dark an emotionless male voice calling him. "It's quite impressive considering the condition you're in."

The man named Grimmjow opened his eyes wide in shock and tried to get up. He managed to kneel and turn around so he faced the direction from where the voice was coming. After a moment he was approached by a short man who stopped a few meters away from him. Newcomer's appearance matched his voice. His hair was jet-black to contrast with a very pale complexion. There was a tatoo on his face - two black lines matching his green eyes with a chin - that resembled tears. He was wearing the same uniform as bluenette. There was a gothic "4" embroidered on his arm and similar to other soldier, he was holding a katana in his right hand.

Grimmjow felt the cold sweat gather on his body as he recognised Ulquiorra Cifer, Captain of the 4th Squad in Las Noches army. Bluenette's hands started trembling against his will. It was probably first time in his life when was feeling fear. It was paralyzing him from the inside, like his blood became ice. BUT he would be damned if he showed any weakness to anyone, especially that soulless freak. His pride of a warrior would never let him do that.

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra." He snarled and tried to get up once again. His whole body was pulsing in agonizing pain, the view before his eyes started becoming blurred, he felt the remnants of his strengths leaving his body. He swung his sword blindly in the desperate attempt to fight his enemy.

"Surrender, Jeagerjaques" Ulquiorra said with the same, monotonous voice. He started slowly walking towards bluenette "You must be aware of the position you are in. You cannot even stand let alone fight and your filthy language won't help you either." He looked at Grimmjow for a second before he added. "But it suits such a piece of trash like you."

Fury flared in Grimmjow's chest. Not only was he supposed to die here, hounted like an animal but also was he going to be insulted and humiliated by this emotionless excuse of a man, Ulquiorra?

"You fuck..." he started but was cut off by a powerful kick to the abdomen. Force of the hit sent him flying a few meters backwards. He landed hard on the ground and gasped when the impact took him out of breath.

His consciousness started fading away, he felt his eyes closing, he didn't even try to get up this time, there was no more strength in his body.

'So this is how I die. How pitiful, Grimmjow' He told himself inwardly fighting for breath.

When Ulquiorra approached him again he was already unconscious. The only remaining sign of life was close to nonexistent movement of Grimmjow's chest.

Silence filled the air complately. No movement, no sound, no wind. Only lurid executioner observing calculavitely his prey. After a moment he raised his katana so the tip of the blade was pointed at bluenette's heart.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Captain of the 6th Division of Las Noches Army you've been sentenced to death by his majesty, Aizen-sama." He stated flatly in the same manner as always. "It will be my responsibility to fulfill his will."

It was just then when he felt the movement in the air to his right. He had less than half a second to react and dodge incoming two black daggers. It forced him to leap backwards and separate himself from dying bluenette.

Even though his face stayed emotionless he was shocked inside. For all his informations Aizen-sama and himself were the only ones aware of what he was doing just now. It was a secret mission to execute the other captain.

'Clearly I must have been mistaken.' He thought to himself with concern.

He straightened himself and looked at the direction daggers came from. There was a moment of silence before suddenly someone materialized next to Grimmjow.

'Fast' Ulquiorra thought. He almost didn't notice a movement of a newcomer and that was something that didn't happen often.

"Who are you and who do you think you are to interrupt me?" He said in a demanding tone, incredibly rare for him.

He was observing the man attentively trying to figure out who he was. It was a man His posture, even though hidden under a hooded coat revealing only leather boots, seemed very

aggresive and confident. Ulquiorra couldn't see the face but he had a weird feeling that the stranger had a disrespectful smirk plastered on his face. There was just something about his whole appearance that made black-haired man think the newcomer was insulting him without even saying a word to him yet.

The stranger didn't asnwer the question, instead he laughed lightly a bit and said nonchalantly. "I would never imagine to see Ulqiorra Cifer's stoic face so worked up. I'm... flattered." His voice sounded very young and complately foreign to Captain of the 4th squad.

Ulquiorra frowned at the comment. He would never let anyone talk to him in that disrespectful manner, let alone making fun of him. This man was going to regrett his actions in the nearest future.

"You didn't answer my question." He said ignoring for now what the other man said.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to do that? I have my face covered for a reason, baka. " The stranger remarked and looked at the uncoscious Grimmjow. "And I've came here for a reason also." He added.

"Which is saving this trashe's life?" Black-haired man guessed. "Why would you do that?"

"Again not gonna tell you"

Ulquiorra sighed. "I see. If you are such a stubborn brat I will have to force you to tell me and and then kill both of you since I cannot let you live after what you've seen" He said raising his sword and preparing to attack.

The stranger seemed unaffacted by that statement at all because he said. "Sorry to dissapoint you but I don't have time for this. Wouldn't like to find out that he actually died and I came for nothing." And with that he reached to the pocket of his coat. In a flash he pulled a small ball out of it and throwed it right at Ulquiorra. Pale man's eyes widened when he realised it was a granade.

He dodged the biggest impact of the explosion but it was too late when he realised it wasn't meant to damage him.

After about a minute when he could see something again he noticed both Grimmjow and his savior were gone. 'Reishi bomb' he thought. That caught him off-guard but should have expected that nontheless. The mist sorrounding him didn't let him sense any reiatsu and without that chasing blindly those trashes was pointless.

He was irritated to say the least.

"Bastard..." He cursed under his breath and waited for the dust to settle before he moved back to report the failure of his mission to Aizen-sama.

* * *

 **So yeah, here it is. Literally the first time I post here anything :o**

 **An actual chapter would be way longer I think.**

 **Anyway, pretty please, let me know if it wasn't a total crap for you and there is a chance for this to be an interesting story. #nokillmeplease**

 **Pjetkie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **I have to admit that it took me way more time to write this than I originally expected. Also I have a lot of studying in the uni so it's kind of hard to find enough time to work on my story.**

 **In my defence I can say that I had literally nothing written when I posted the prologue. :P**

 **Anyway, here is the first chapter of my story, there isn't a lot of action and it's not perfect be any means but I hope you'll like it since there is Grimmjow 3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Grimmjow was… _somewhere_.

That was probably the lamest way to desribe his position but as it seemed, thinking was a big issue for him in the moment. Both his mind and body felt so empty and slow. Fuck, it was actually a challenge to remember his name.

He was lying on something nicely soft and comfortable, bed probably. There was some sort of pressure on his chest and abdomen which was rather weird feeling but not really disturbing. He also felt some weight on his body which was keeping him nicely warm and relaxed. He couldn't sense any source of light from under his closed eyes but he didn't mind, darkness seemed to embrace him gently.

Grimmjow thought contemplatively that he liked this calm state, everything appeared distant and unimportant to him. It didn't even bother him that he had no idea where he was or why couldn't he remember what had happened to him. And that fucking pain was gone…

'Wait a moment. What _pain_?'

That unwelcome thought broke through that wonderful layer of unconsciousness and finally his mind began working slowly again.

He realised that weird pressure on his chest were actually bandages wrapped around his torso. 'Which means there has to be reason of their presence in the first place'. He thought concerned.

This whole situation was starting to trouble him. It was like that feeling when you suddenly realise that you got lost in a forest and... _forest_!

Just when he thought that everything came back to him with full force. His escape, Ulquiorra hounting him down, dark-haired fuck insulting him, him giving up and eventually blacking out. All those images assaulting his memory hit him so hard that he opened his eyes wide in shock and quickly sat up on the bed with a silent scream on his lips.

Which was a _bad_ idea.

World started spining around furiously and nausea hit him so hard that he thought he will just throw up right away. He closed his eyes tightly and let his body fall on the bed again. With grimace he curled while trying not to vomit.

He wondered for how long he must have been unconscious if sitting up only had such an effect on him.

'Shit, I'm so fucked...' He told himself inwardly as he waited for his insides to cool down.

After a first shock faded away he thought he should actually consider his situation. Calmly. Even though he felt absolute chaos in his head he managed to deduce a few facts. Firstly (and obviously after last few minutes) he was somehow still alive. It seemed impossible to belive, he remembered his pitiful state back in Las Noches Woods, but it was true. Next, he was lying in a comfortable bed untied so he doubted the possibility of being kidnapped for interrogation. Also, all his wounds seemed to be cleaned and patched by someone which also was an optimistic sign. All in all some person saved his ass which at the same time was relieving and troubling. Someone must have known that he will be in danger and came to his rescue. How could anyone know that he will be there in need of help? Why would anyone do it? And how strong someone has to be match Ulquiorra's strength and protect a severly injured man at the same time?

Well, he would find out soon enough, he guessed.

He waited for the feeling of nausea to fade before he opened his eyes again and sat up on the bed again (this time way more careful). He scanned slowly the dark area around him trying to catch every detail of the place he found himself in. There wasn't a lot to see though. It was just a small ordinary room which also was making an impression of uninhabited, or rather forsaken. From all Grimmjow saw in the room there were only basic furniture and things that were necessary to live. On the opposing side of the room in the corner there was a large wooden wardrobe, rather small window next to it. It was obviously dark outside but he could also see a yellowish glow through the glass that suggested lanterns. 'A city, huh?' He thought to himself.

On the left of the bed there was a simple desk with two chairs standing in front of it. It's top was almost empty if you didn't count a single candle that was practically the only source of light in the whole room. Next to the desk Grimmjow could see old door that probably led to other part of the flat. He also noticed a mattres and a blanket spread on the floor by the window. It was very likely that it was occupied by his savior.

Bluenette looked at the desk once again. Appearance of this room was making him sick on the inside. White walls, old simple furniture, no decorations, no photos of beloved ones, no painting, not even a single fuckin plant. Nothing. _Nothing_.

 _That's some depressing shit._

He tried to focus on the only thing in the room that seemed to give any kind of warmth which was the candle. It looked like the only point in the whole room that wasn't absorbed by the emptiness of this place. Even though Grimmjow was so lost in thoughts he noticed that the candle was lit not a long time ago, possibly a few minutes before he waked up. 'So someone was there a moment ago.' He told himself inwardly.

It was then when he has heard approaching footsteps and the sound of opening door. Grimmjow looked up and the view in front of him took his breath away for a moment.

There was a young man at the door, for sure younger than him. He was quite tall and slim, well muscled nevertheless. His silhouette seemed almost unmanly delicate - long legs, not really broad shoulders and small hands with long thin fingers. His dark, kind of skinny clothes even emphasized that. He was wearing a black turtleneck and skin-tight dark grey pants made from a weird, flexible material. Even though someone could think it was making stranger's appearance effeminate it couldn't be more wrong. Bluenette noticed that there was something confident, maybe even daring in his posture that sent a strange shiver down Grimmjow's spine. But it was the face of the newcomer that put bluenette in a state of a shock. His face was delicate but with sharp features at the same time. Small mouth, perfectly straight nose and _eyes_.

 _Those eyes_.

Their look was so intensive, their amber shade so deep and pure. Grimmjow could watch them forever and never get tired of it.

And he had orange hair.

Yes.

 _Fuckin_. _Orange_. _Hair_.

Grimmjow has never seen anything like that in his life. It wasn't that ordinary red color that a lot of people had. The shade was so pure that it seemed to glow and the sight was so exotic and tempting that Grimmjow wanted immediately to run his hand through those orange locks.

That was the first time in Grimmjow's life when the word _beautiful_ came to his mind at the sight of another man.

' _What the actual fuck, Grimmjow?'_

The newcomer froze mid-step when he noticed that the bluenette is awake and is actually staring at him with eyes wide open. After a moment he recovered from the light shock and a frown appeared on his face. He quickly put a glass of water and a bowl of soup that he was holding on the desk (Grimmjow was too busy admiring his looks _FUCK NO_ to notice orangette was holding it before) and not looking at bluenette he sit on the chair. It didn't slip (ex)Espada's attention though that the other man's cheeks flushed almost unnoticeably.

For a few second the room became awkwardly silent. It was orangette who broke it with equally awkward statement.

"So you are awake." He said like that wasn't obvious.

"Looks like." Grimmjow answered with a hoarse voice. He immediately felt scratching mixed with tickling sensation in his throat and started coughing furiously. After a few series of choking on his own breath in front of his eyes appeared a glass of water hold by the orangette. Without any thought he took it and drinked it hungrily feeling the cool liquid soothing his dry throat.

He took a deep breath feeling his insides relaxing.

"Better?" He heard the other man saying.

"Yeah, thanks." Grimmjow replied with a way more stable voice. He decided to get to the point without any further prolounging.

"It was you who saved my ass?" He asked offhandedly.

Orangette snorted at the other man's blunt question.

"Yeah, it was me." He answered shortly and after a moment there was that uncertain frown on his face again. It could mean probably anything, from hesitance to irritation.

Grimmjow quickly realised that his savior isn't used to the contact with other people. His sentences were short, his body tense and he was avoiding eye contact. He looked troubled by the fact that he didn't know how to behave. _Antisocial, huh?_

Bluenette sighed inwardly. It looked like it was his duty to break the ice and make this conversation less awkward.

"Well then, I'm flattered that you bothered to save my sorry ass. I'm Grimmjow..." He started conversationally but was roughly cut off by the other man.

"...Jeagerjaquez, Captain of the Sixth Division of the Hueco Mundo Military Forces responsible for physical power. You're 25 which makes you the youngest member of the elite group named Espada in history – the branch which includes captains of all ten division in Hueco Mundo's army excusively. Your zanpakutou's name is Panthera, it is a well-known fact that you are able to release your zanpakutou but considering the level of your spiritual pressure it is highly possible that you are also capable of performing the _Segunda Etapa_. Your _Gran Rey Cero_ has cerulean color, your _Resurreccion_ form apart from the specific skills typical for that ability changes your body structure in such a way that resembles more of a giant cat than a human. You are also a heir of one of the richest and respected families in whole country. You put a lot of emphasis on discipline in army, as a superior you have reputation of a honorable but strict person. That's why I'm wondering what might be the reason to order your death apart from the fact that since forever you've been impertinent to Aizen and have never acknowledged him as your sovereign. However, it doesn't seem to be a sufficient motive to go that far and order an assasination." When he stopped talking he looked at shocked Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes and kept staring clearly waiting for a response.

It looked like he was supposed to wait for it though. The bluenette seemed to be complately dumbfounded by his little speech.

'Where the fuck did he get all that information?' He thought after a few seconds. 'I'm pretty sure that even Aizen doesn't know about the _Segunda Etapa_ and I've never actually used _Gran Rey Cero_ with anyone around me.'

He gulped loudly still taken aback.

"How the hell did you find all that shit about me?" He asked in the end ignoring anticipative look on orangette's face.

The other man rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"I've got my sources." Was his impatient reply. "So? What was the reason of all that stuff happening in the forest?" He asked with a curious expression on his face.

In any other situation Grimmjow would never answer such a question since he hated being told to do something but this guy, creepy or not with his interrogation, has saved his life which changed the perspective. The thing was that when he opened his mouth to say something he realised that he doesn't really know _what_ to say. During all this mess, if he could call it like that, he had no time to think about Aizen's reasons to order Ulquiorra to assasinate him. He was too busy escaping, dying and being rescued by an orange-haired antisocial creep. But now that he started to think about it, he had no idea himself why all that happened so there was only one sincere answer he could give the other man.

"I don't know. Like, I really don't. There was no reason to fucking try to get rid of me." He said finally with a frown on his face.

That answer evidently surprised the orangette's because he blurted with a shocked expression on his face. "How the hell is it possible that you don't know? It's riddiculous, You must at least suspect what was the motive!"

Grimmjow knew he was not the best one in controlling his temper and he started feeling that it soon might be getting out of hand.

"Just like that. Fuck, how am I supposed to suspect anything when _I_ didn't do anything to be hounted and almost excuted by that fucked up Aizen's dog named Ulquiorra." He stated with a bit raised voice.

'For fuck's sake, this conversation will give me a headache.' He thought to himself.

The other man seemed not to notice the obvious symptoms of Grimmjow's rising anger cause he kept asking.

"Maybe there was something strange happening in Las Noches that you could match with Aizen trying to kill you?" With still the same inquisitive voice.

"No." He answered sternly, his last remnants of patience slowly fading away. "I don't remember any- _fucking_ _-_ thing happen lately that could put me in such a shit-hole of a situation." He finished sounding more and more irritated.

'When will he get it?'

Orangette let out a frustrated sigh grimacing still too focused on his thoughts to notice other man's growing rage. „That sucks. I hoped that you might give me some information about Aizen's moves." He said biting his bottom lip.

That comment really pissed of Grimmjow. That guys was acting like bluenette was just a box of information to him. And he hated being treated like an object.

"Sorry to dissapoint you." He barked through the clenched teeth and when the orangette gave him a surprised look like he didn't know why Grimmjow was so worked up he just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Actually who the fuck are you? And why are you having such a hardon for what Aizen plots in secret? Are you a Soul Society spy or some shit like that? I've just got myself awake and first thing you do is start asking some nosey questions. For fuck's sake, you haven't even introduced yourself yet, if you ever planning to do it." He growled with a clear fury in his voice. He knew he was in no position to demand anything right now but fuck, this conversation was getting really really annoying. He had started coming to realization that he had no fucking clue in what situation he has just found himself. That was already enough to put him on the edge and the fact that the orange-haired punk was so importunate wasn't helping. To add salt to the injury he didn't even know how to adress that son of a bitch.

 _FUCK._

He was panting heavily in an attempt to calm down and waiting for the orangette's reaction. He expected to hear some bratty comeback from said man but was greatly surprised to find the orangette staring at him for a good minute with a shocked expression then blushing lightly and dropping his gaze to the wooden floor between his feet.

"Sorry. It's quite unusual for me to talk to strangers." He mumbled after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I guess I'm not good with people." He ended nervously scratching the back of his head.

'Well, that was adorab… _unexpected_ ' Grimmjow told himself and felt his body surprisingly relaxing a bit.

After a moment orangette straightened himself in his seat and looked up at Grimmjow.

"I'm Ichigo." He introduced himself with bothered face and unnesecary offical voice.

Despite being stressed as hell Grimmjow had to fight the urge to just burst out laughing at the sight of troubled orangette's face. It was _sooo_ fucking priceless. He couldn't stop himself from smirking though which earned him an irritated scowl on orangette's face.

"What?" He barked sounding offended.

"Nothing" Grimmjow answered quickly with grin still plastered on his face. „Ichigo _what_ though? You have no last name or something?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Exactly, I don't have a second name. The family I've grown up in told me that I've been dropped off as a baby at the thershold of their house. They've been good to me but when they told me I'm not their real son and my baby sisters aren't my real sisters I started feeling like I'm an intruder. I was 8. I have to say that then it was a horrible feeling for me. In the end I run away from them when I was 11." He said all that like that wasn't a big deal.

Even though orangette looked complately unfazed by his own story Grimmjow felt that he should say something soothing.

"Uh, sucks I guess." He muttered lamely. Well, he never was good with all that comforting shit so suck it up.

Ichigo just shrugged and said simply looking out of window. "Shit happens."

After that comment the room fell uncomfortably silent. Grimmjow wondered if orangette really is so cool with his past as he seemed complately unfazed by talking about it. It was hard for him to actually imagine having no family which reminded him of his own relatives. He hoped they were all fine. To be fair he doubted that even Aizen would dare to mess with his family openly and he wouldn't really have a reason to do so since his parents supported that creepy bastard almost blindly. Even his precious sister… Well, fucking whatever, he would make Aizen pay for doing all that shit to him, king or not.

Back to the present Grimmjow decided to finally break the silence and ask orangette a question that was troubling him almost from the moment he waked up.

"How long was I unconscious?" He asked with concern. "...and actually where are we?" He added looking at Ichigo.

He got no response though. Orangette seemed lost in thoughts with dazed expression on his face.

And he hated being ignored _. Deja vu, huh?_

"Oi, did you hear me?" He said with a more insistent voice and roughly poking Ichigo's arm with his finger.

The response he got almost made him howl in laugher as orangette yelped at the unexpected touch, jumped in his seat and then snapped at him with an annoyed glare.

"What?"

"I asked for how long was I sleeping and where are we." He repeated himself while tring to keep his expression cool.

Anger on Ichigo's face softened a bit when he heard those words.

"5 days. You were beaten up quite badly to say the least." He said with not so annoyed voice anymore and then added. "As for your second question we are at my place in Karakura."

'Karakura, huh?' Grimmjow thought. Neutral city trying to stay aside from the conflict between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. That left him wondering how strong must be the orangette considering he was able to carry him here from Las Noches woods. Especially that Grimmjow could see that Ichigo was way smaller than him. Karakura was fucking far away. Creepy.

By the way… 5 days? That's quite long but still less than Grimmjow was expecting to hear.

Sudden motion to his left took his attention back to reality. The orange-head stood up and said looking cautious.

"I have to go talk to someone as fast as possible. All these five days you were unconscious I was waiting for you to wake up to make sure that you are ok before I went to see him."

"Is he the one that gave you away informations about yesterday?" It was kind of a blind shot but Grimmjow knew when he hit the bull's-eye.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks towards the door for a moment and gave bluenette a sideways glance. „Not exactly." He asnwered with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Oh, I would forgott, there is a bathroom and a kitchen behind this door so you know, feel at home. I should be back in a few hours at worst. See you later." And with that he tried to leave again.

The door was closing already when Grimmjow remembered something.

" _Oi_!" He shouted stopping the other man again. "Actually how old are you?"

The orangette looked surprised at that question. "Why you ask?" he countered with a frown on his face.

Grimmjow shrugged and teased just to see that frown deepening. "Curious since you look like a 15-years old child."

" _Fuck you_!" Ichigo spat at him, blushing heavily. "I'm 21."

And with that he left as fast as his sense of dignity could let him hearing the other man burst out laughing behind his back.

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed for a hundreth time as he kept walking towards the private mansion of Aizen Sousuke placed on the outskirts of the Las Noches city, the capital of the Hueco Mundo.

There was an uncharacteristic scowl on his usually emotionless face. He was rethinking time and time again the events of the previous night and couldn't find any reasonable explanation for what happened in the forest. It was a mystery to him how anyone could be aware of his secret mission especially that it was ordered directly by Aizen-sama himself.

He noticed that even here, far away from the center of the city, streets were crowded full of life. The country under Aizen's supervision seemed to develop in a shocking speed which could be seen in Las Noches especially. Years ago when Aizen was put on the throne it was middle sized city in a small country with nothing special to offer. Now it was the biggest city on the whole continent, leader of the technological progress, a cultural center. Streets looked like they were going to explode from all the positive energy gathered in the air. People were always running somewhere in a hurry, bumping into each other, arguing, seeling their goods and bargaining. An example of a well-functioning city.

To Ulquiorra though, sight of all those people trying their best in attempt to work for their families' well-being and the Las Noches was making him annoyed to say the least. He always described them as 'trashes' and it was probably impossible for him to feel and kind union with them. At least he didn't have to worry about someone bumping into him or wasting his time with their pressence. He was an Espada and no pleb would dare to bother him, especially that he was Captain of Discipline Division. That left him peacefully alone (kind of) and he could sink even deeper to his musing.

Someone knew about his mission. There was no doubt about it. Someone very powerful and intelligent. Ulquiorra knew well that only a few were capable of using _reishi bombs_. It required a very specific usage of spiritual power to make it work as it's explotion created a fog that was blocking any _reiatsu_ detection methods. Activated improperly would explode right in the user's face. The raven-head also found it very suspicious that the reiatsu of that stranger was complately unfamiliar to him. How was that even possible for a person of this power level and capable of performing the hardest techniques to slip Hueco Mundo espionage's attention?

That was one thing. The other was how did he get informations about Quatro's mission in the first place. Ulquiorra was pretty sure that nobody was present during his briefing apart from Aizen-sama of course.

Ulquiorra could see only two possible ways to that. It was either someone managed to eavesdrop their conversation, low possibility but still a _possibility_ or…

He couldn't even force to let himself say that inside his head as he worshipped Aizen and saw him as a perfect human being but he had to admit that there was something definately off about this whole mission.

As far as he was concerned there was no real reason to anihilate Grimmjow. Of course he was a foul mouthed brute with no respect for his king and in Ulquiorra's opinion Grimmjow was the trashiest of the trashes in the whole universe but still it wasn't enough to just order to kill him. And that was troubling him. Aizen-sama never did anything without purpose so there had to be an explanation for this situation aswell.

His thoughts wwere interrupted by the sight of the giant gate in front of him. He gaped at it for a few seconds before he realised that he already reached his destiantion. For him to lose his cool and let his focus slip like that? Unacceptable.

A sigh escaped his lips. He was getting ahead of himself. There was still too little information so far to jump to any conclusion, especially when it included Aizen-sama.

Ulquiorra quickly composed himself, his face becoming a unreadable mask again and raised his hand. His fist hit the gate twice before it has been opened by the guards.

'This will be the first step.' He thought to himself as he entered the grounds of the mansion.

* * *

 **So, here it is, end of chapter one. Let me think what do you think about it and I'll try my best in the next chapter.**

 **Btw poor Ulquiorra, he doesn't even know what I'm planing for him xD**

 **See you next time,**

 **Pjetkie**


End file.
